


Patience is a Virtue

by pakunoduh



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: (also kinda), F/M, Femdom, Lingerie, Nipple Piercings, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Smut, dick piercings, mommy kink (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakunoduh/pseuds/pakunoduh
Summary: Lucio promised Cadwallader a ride, and she's gonna take it one way or another





	Patience is a Virtue

_“Lucio.”_

Her voice trills from his left, pulling the blindfolded man towards it. Lucio’s bound hands long to sink into her plush thighs but instead clench at his back to stave off the impulse. The crimson sheets beneath them would have to suffice. A groan bubbles from his lungs and it takes a slow, near painful swallow to quell it. 

_“The red looks so beautiful on you, baby.”_

The voice is in his ear this time, a tongue flicking at his lobe while long, sharp nails skirt down his chest. The bed dips with added weight and his body shifts towards it. Towards her. The fingers soon pluck one crimson rope nestled under his pectoral. The tension bleeds into the other pieces caging his naked body and causes Lucio to arch into her, this time unable to contain his groan.

The count’s lips part with his labored breathing, pink tongue wetting his lips. He’s too keyed up for this. “Wally.” his voice shakes with anticipation, especially when her nail circles his nipple. 

“Hmm?” The smile on the fortune teller’s face is audible in her voice, the warm vibrato lulling the tension in Lucio’s shoulders. He could so clearly see her smug, blue stained grin in his mind’s eye, see the gold lip ring catching the candlelight for her teeth to nibble on. Another moan finds its way to the surface, this time a whine punctuating it. The woman in question flicks at the barbell pierced through Lucio’s nipple, a groan answering her sadism. 

Wally feels some pity for the frustrated count and her hand continues to slip lower over the ropes, pulling and prodding at them haphazardly as she goes. She enjoys wrenching the gasps from his body with each pull on the rigging, the pale skin around it becoming red and irritated the more she plays with him. She is right; red looked marvelous on him.

“What is it, Lucio?” The count snarls when her fingertips trail past his pubic hair to find purchase on his hip instead, Wally’s nails trailing down to scratch at his spread inner thigh. She watches in rapture as Lucio’s blond hair grows more and more distressed with the frantic turning of his head, lips wet with spit and smeared blue lipstick. Wally’s hand continues petting down Lucio’s leg, following the sharp angle of his knee to snake around the piece of rope binding his calf to his thigh. 

“You can use your words for me. Right, baby?” The small woman tugs the rope for emphasis.

_“Fuck you.”_ Lucio’s hands dig into the silk beneath his sweating body, the pull causing the rope around his chest to constrict. A drop of precum beads on his dick, the strung out man having been hard for what felt like hours under Wally’s infuriatingly patient hands. He throws his head in her voice’s direction. “Would you get on with it?!” The bite in his voice is lost in its breathiness. And the line of saliva now rolling down his chin. 

Wally giggles and leans in to lick it away, a strand of vibrant blue hair falling from her signature mohawk. The sensations are heighted in Lucio’s black void, his body more sensitive to the wet slide of her tongue over his lips and the tickling hair grazing his cheek. He can feel the added stickiness of lipstick on his skin as she peppers him with more kisses before nipping at his bottom lip more forcefully. Copper touches her tongue and a moan flows from her lungs to his.

In a fluid motion, Wally hauls herself off Lucio’s bed and into his lap, straddling his hips and grinding down on the Count’s hard on for good measure. A moan stutters from his lungs as he thrusts up to meet her, anxious to feel her through her thin underwear. The movement is hindered by his stupid bound legs, but he tries anyway; anything to stop this teasing. A sigh punctures another roll of Wally’s hips, her head thrown back as the jewelry adorning Lucio’s cock rubs her in all the right places.

“Is that better?” She laughs and looks down at the red face turned away from her, the dark blindfold obscuring most of it, but complimenting it all the same. Wally took Lucio’s face in both hands, pulling his head square with her own.

“You’re such a fucking tease.” Lucio breathes against the lips that fall to devour him, the cold hoop in Wally’s lip exquisite against his overheated skin. 

“You like it and you know it.” She whispered back, laughing into another kiss.

Her small frame is dwarfed by Lucio’s in every instance but this, and she is determined to make the best of it. Wally’s right hand leaves the Count’s face to trail down his body, marking each section of skin with a scratch as she goes. She traces the faint trail of hair stemming from Lucio’s bellybutton down to splay her fingers over his soft pubic hair and base of his cock. She hums into the groan it gets her, raising her hips just enough to slowly palm at the rest of him. 

“What should I do with you?” she murmurs to herself, fingers curling around him with a hum. She lazily strokes the Count, grip firm as she jerks him off. Wally looks around before leaning to her right, nearly leaving Lucio’s lap to reach the small vial of oil nestled between the pillows. Her fingers just barely brush the smooth glass before she feels a mouth close over her own pierced nipple, her capricious smile falling for the first time that night.

A groan falls from her lips soon after. Wally indulges for a moment, pressing her chest into Lucio’s roaming lips as the growing emptiness between her legs begs her do something about it. A sigh and the opening of her eyes finally pulls her out of it, the fortune teller sinking her ringed fingers into Lucio’s ruined blond hair and tearing him off her with an audible _pop!_

“Oh you naughty boy.” Wally laughs, voice high and breathless. She smiles down at the blindfold, feeling his hot breath fan across her chest, “You promised you’d be good for me.” She coos and snaps the lace against Lucio’s nose.

“Why don’t you settle down and let Mommy have her way with you, hmm?” 

“That was _one time_.” Lucio says with bite. The shaking in his voice was endearing, especially when his eyebrows furrow under the blindfold, obviously irritated with it. She decides then she’s waited long enough and rolls into him, wiggling her hips down to feel his hard length against her.

“Yeah, but you haven’t done anything but moan since then.” She grinds down on him for emphasis, an unabashed smile splitting Wally’s face. Her sheer lingerie do nothing to keep him from feeling her, only taunt him further with what he couldn’t have. “Now, be a dear and behave.”

Lucio growls, but complies, his back arching and moving against the silks as she leans over him once more. In his manmade darkness, his eyes follow the soft, quiet glide of skin on expensive sheets above his head. He feels her breast press against his cheek and is tempted to bite at it, his patience wearing thin. His shoulders shuffle instead, opting to fan his breath over Wally’s skin once more to tempt her. 

“Now, was that so hard?” Cadwallader rights herself in his lap, tiny vial now in hand. She waves it smugly in his face, as if he could see more than the shadow of it against the fire’s light. 

“Yes, I am.”

“Obviously.” She sits back on the hardness in question. Wally weighs the option of just taking him there and then, but she was promised the inability to walk in the morning, not Lucio. 

The sudden loss of warmth above him causes the blond to squawk, his hand reflectively opening at his back as he jerks to follow her.The ropes aren’t the only thing red, his dick violently so as she teases him. Again. 

“Oh calm down.” Wally waved a hand at the man while climbing between his legs. “I’m just loosening your ropes, you baby.”

“All of them?” The eagerness in his voice is almost cute, definitely not what she would expect from a man in his 40s.

“Oh, sweetheart.” She cooes, eyebrows dipping. “Do you really think I’m that nice?”

To prove her point, the magician leaves angry welts down Lucio’s thighs where her nails dig in. 

“Just your legs, silly.” Blue lips are left on Lucio’s knees as Wally’s fingers busy themselves with knots. She quickly detangles and relaxes his legs, calloused hands kneading into stiff muscles as she drags his calves to a comfortable position. 

It eventually earns her a groan, tension bleeding from Lucio until he melts into the mattress. 

“Don’t get too comfortable now.” The magician pats his knee before sliding her silk panties down her thighs, giving him a show he wishes he could see. Stalking her way up his body on all fours, Wally finds herself leaning over the count, lips pressing to his ear. “You promised me a ride.” 

That gets him going right away. Honestly, Wally probably didn’t even need the oil with all the precum sliding down Lucio’s cock. But she grabs for it anyway, watching the viscous liquid slowly dribble from the bottle to the head of Lucio’s dick. She smirks at the jolt beneath her, squeezing her thighs into his waist to hold him steady.

Cadwallader hums idly, fingers reaching behind her to curling around his cock. She hears the stutter of his breath when she lazily strokes him, the lube and precum making it even easier to rile him up. 

“Ready or not.” Wally’s hand vanishes and in a flash, she’s sitting on his dick. The quick penetration pushes a soft moan from her lips, the barbells pushing against her walls so smoothly. The aborted cry she gets in return from her fuck toy is more than worth the discomfort.

Hands, dirty and clean, clench where they lay on Lucio’s chest, talon like nails digging into his pecs. Wally palms his nipples absentmindedly, wiggling on the man’s lap to adjust. He wasn’t particularly big, by any means, but no prep meant the stretch of her muscles is kissing on unpleasant. 

“A little warning next time.” Lucio’s voice is weak and his breath labored, the clenching around him near overstimulating with his eyesight gone. All his nerves were on fire, more so now with Wally squeezing around him. 

“I said ‘ready or not’.” Wally’s lavender eyes roll before she slowly rises on his dick. “Don’t be such a bitch, Lucio.”

“He-” the word dies in Lucio’s throat when Wally suddenly drops back down, her ass slamming into his hips. A moan staggers out instead, his mouth opening as tension finds its way back into his body. 

He tries to glare at her through the blindfold, but a pout forms instead, a whimper falling as she picks up the pace. The blush is spiralling down his chest now, Wally’s black nails adding welts to the canvas. With all the teasing, Lucio’s not gonna last long. 

“What’s wrong, Monty?” Wally’s voice is harsh with a saccharine grin as she grinds down, the barbells stuttering over her gspot. Lucio can feel her arousal around him and it just pushes his hips up more.

“You gonna cum already?” she teases, feeling him leak inside her. A hard pinch at his nipple drags a cry from his panting lungs, the woman’s smirk almost manic. “I’m just getting started.”

“Fu-uck!” Her harsh thrusts don’t let him reply, the word a staccato of more gasps and moans. It just makes her roll her hips faster, thighs burning with the exertion, but Wally’s no stranger to doing all the work in this ‘relationship’. 

“You better not come yet, _Monty_.” Wally’s hair falls into her face when she looks down at him. She feels his muscles tensing under hers, Lucio’s core taut under her supple thighs. His chest heaves, heels digging into the mattress to try and shove his dick as far in her as he could. _He’s so close._

The heat that’s not pooling in her soft stomach flares on the magician’s face, her lipstick smeared and eyes dark with lust as she ogles him. With another sink of her nails in his chest and a bite of her lip, she slams down on him one more time before stilling. Her breath hangs in the air as she tries to catch it, ample chest heaving as she tries not to finish them both. The grin doesn’t leave Cadwallader’s face; what does leave it is more lipstick as she beings marking every inch of flesh her lips can find, teeth and tongue dancing across overheated skin. 

She spends a great deal of time on his neck, leaving sloppy, sticky kisses all over his skin until it’s soaked. Her pussy aches for her to keep going, and if it were any other night she would, but she needs to teach him patience first. And with the sounds coming from Lucio’s throat, it doesn’t seem like the Count really minds. 

“Why did you stop?” he bites at her, chest stuttering beneath hers. Their nipples graze as she moves to muddy his face, a breath moan slipping out. He really is adorable when he’s needy. 

“Don’t you want to see the show?” 

Light suddenly burns into Lucio’s eyes and his face scrunches up, a hiss on his lips. His arms flinch to try and cover his eyes, but the ropes just dig into his skin. There’ll probably be bruises on his flesh arm in the morning. He blinks to try and clear the dancing blues and purples from his vision, eyes eventually settling on the woman hovering over him. His cock twitches inside of her. 

“Told you.” Wally grins, lazily grinding back with a sigh. He finally sees her head tilt back in reverence, her tits pushing out as her back arches. He tries to chase one with his mouth, but they’re too far away, the magician’s talons digging into his knees now for a better grip. “Ready?”

“Just fucking do it!” he spits out, thrusting up into her. That earns him a groan and laugh, Wally looking back at him with mischief in her eyes. 

“You’re so _rude_ , Monty.” The nickname gets her another thrust, but it just makes her laugh more. Her hands squeeze Lucio’s knees one more time before acquiescing.

Their movements are more fevered now, both of them too tired to drag this on. To hell if Lucio deserves to cum, Wally sure does. And she races towards it, throwing herself into every thrust Lucio gives her, her thigh muscles bulging with the movements. There’s a couple different sores she’ll be feeling in the morning. 

A hand leaves Lucio’s knee and moves to Wally’s neck, the magician’s eyes locked on the man fucking her. She slowly drags it through the valley between her bouncing tits, over the gentle folds of her stomach, and through her dark pubic hair until it settles over her pierced clit, fingers moving immediately to get herself off. 

“You think you can come before Mommy, baby boy?” Wally’s voice barely comes out over her panting, her abs tensing with each circle she rubs into her mound. She can’t tell if it’s her or Lucio who’s shaking now, but she doesn’t care, the roaring in her ears getting too loud as she feels her orgasm draw closer and closer.

Lucio’s face reddens impossibly more, the blood that’s not in his dick entirely in his face. He tries to rock harder into her, chasing his orgasm. He’s right on the edge of it, his biceps protesting against the red ropes still caging them. He can’t get any leverage this way. It almost makes tears spring in his eyes. He’s so fucking close. 

“Untie me.” He begs, his eyebrows furrowed and needy. 

“And what?” Cadwallader pants out, still furiously slamming down on his cock. “Stop all this just so you can feel better? Selfish- _ah!_ \- selfish bastard.”

“I wanna feel you.” he groans out, more pre spurting inside the magician. He is at his wit’s end unable to dig his hands into her ass. 

“To-ugh.” Wally moans through the word, her hand now a blur at her crotch. “Shit.” 

“ _Wally!_ ” Lucio cries out, hips crashing into her one last time before he cums. He nearly bucks her off with the movement, his orgasm leaving him awkwardly in the air, his legs shaking as the climax hit. “Ah, fuck!” 

“Fucking bastard.” Wally growls before she too finds her peak, her orgasm hitting just as the last spurt of cum leaves Lucio’s spent cock. Her fingers keep going until it’s physically too much, only pulling away when Lucio’s hips are back on the mattress. She bows over him, chest heaving. 

Fuck. She’d have to tie him up more often.

“Who said you could come inside?” Lavender eyes flash beneath electric blue locks, Wally’s eyes trained on Lucio’s red face.

“I grew out my pubes for you, I get to come inside.” Lucio’s breathing is still labored when he finally speaks, his head up slightly to glare right back. A shaky smirk starts pulling at Lucio’s lips, his arrogance coming back after he had. “Sounds fair to me.”

“You gonna clean up your mess, then?” Wally’s aching hips slowly rise from Lucio’s, his softening cock falling out with a trail of his own semen following it. In a few minutes, it’ll be cold and uncomfortable and he’s sure to cry about it. But the scene is enough to make his dick twitch. 

The Count’s smirk widens, ruined eyebrows lowering over still hungry silver eyes. “Make me, _Mommy._ ”

Cadwallader finds herself sporting a similar look as she crawls up his body, her thighs soon bracketing his cocky face.

_“Open up.”_

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first smut, hope you like it nyall. 
> 
> any comments and critiques are welcome! I'd love some feedback!
> 
> Find me @ c0untcryptid on twitter and countcryptid on instagram (rip tumblr)


End file.
